<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give Me Regina Mills by junetree74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620015">Give Me Regina Mills</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/junetree74/pseuds/junetree74'>junetree74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Holidays, Day At The Beach, F/F, hidden identity, in the closet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/junetree74/pseuds/junetree74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen AU - Film Studio President Emma Swan wants actor Regina Mills for her studio, but there are complications. She embarks on doing whatever it takes to offer her a contract, but it becomes even more complicated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills &amp; Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Finishedstoriesmine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was initiated by the art of italymystery. I asked for someone in the Twitterverse to manip the mag with Lana's face, and italymystery answered. I was so happy that I promised to write a story around it someday. Someday is here.</p>
<p>The secondary inspiration came from two sources at the same time:  </p>
<p>Lil_Britain83 went on vacation to islands in Texas. I never knew there were islands in Texas! </p>
<p>As I was researching just for fun, an SQ moot, NoreenMaria, was road tripping and said if anyone wanted a playlist, let her know. I love new music, so I asked and she sent. While listening to her playlist and researching, this story finally came together. </p>
<p>Enjoy the art, enjoy the story. Viva Swan Queen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><br/>“I told you to get me Regina Fucking-Mills MONTHS AGO!” </p><p> </p><p>“I tried, but she stopped returning my calls.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you are just telling me this now? I sent you to do one job, Killian. You promised to deliver.”</p><p> </p><p>Killian shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“No, that is not an answer. What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I did talk to her. I did try to woo her to sign with us. She said she would think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Woo…? You mean you fucking hit on her?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, lifting his arms in the air, “Guilty. She is a stunning woman.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t do shit like that, Killian! You’re fired.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?! You can’t do that. I was just doing my job…”</p><p> </p><p>“I can fire you. It’s my company. And this isn’t Mad Men up in here. Cora in HR will send you your last check. Get your things and go.”</p><p> </p><p>Killian glared at her, but he got up and said nothing to her as he left. He already had his sights on another job, one where he didn’t have to be told what to do by a woman. </p><p> </p><p>Emma didn’t look at Killian either. She was quite relieved to fire him and he failed to get her the one person she wanted: Regina Mills. </p><p> </p><p>Emma stared at the magazine cover. A stunning picture of Regina looking back at her. Emma never had seen a bad shot of her, and tabloids had tried. She was a goddess. With this article, the talk of Hollywood right now was who would Mills sign with now that she was a free agent? Ever since Emma knew she was going to be ending her contract soon, she was hoping to win her over to her production company before that contract ended; scoop her up before anyone else had a chance to. Someone this important and big she should have done herself. </p><p> </p><p>She opened her intercom to talk to her secretary. “Alice, come in for a second please.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice was in her office pronto and took a seat. She wore a chipper smile. She was the embodiment of positivity, and right now, Emma needed her spirit. </p><p> </p><p>“Alice, please contact Cora in HR and confirm that Killian went to her to tell her he is no longer employed here. Also, please make sure that security sees to it that Killian has gathered all his things from his office, turned in his keycard, and left the grounds; request Leroy to come and escort him out. Then, contact Cruella de Vil and set up a meeting. Preferably today, but anytime she has free will do.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice wrote down her list of to-do. She looked up at Emma when she stopped talking, waiting on her next task, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Alice?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, just waiting for something else…”</p><p> </p><p>Emma chuckled, “No, Alice. That is it. By the way, if you haven’t spoken to Ms. de Vil before, she can be rough around the edges. Don’t take no for an answer...tell her that if you have to. Let’s make it a restaurant meeting. I have a standing reservation at Kusama, every Friday. Ask her if that will do.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice’s eyes perked up, “The sushi place that everyone tries to get into but nobody hardly ever?!” </p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled, “Yep, that’s the one. Kusama and I are friends.” </p><p> </p><p>Alice’s gleeful eyes become larger. “Wow. You are the best boss. So cool.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma blushed a bit. “You are the best assistant. Thank you, Alice, you may go.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice bounced out of her seat, closing the door behind her a little too enthusiastically, “Sorry!” She yelled from the other side.</p><p> </p><p>Emma hated dealing with agents. She didn’t trust them to convey what her offers were to their clients. But as far as agents went, Cruella was the best in the business. She protected her clients, and her clients loved her for it. It didn’t help that Emma and she had beef. So, this was why she tried to go around her and reach Mills directly. Killian promised, so she gave the job to him. He had successfully reached other actors and got most of them to her company. She felt in her gut she should have done this one. Never again. </p><p> </p><p>Emma took care of some work and impatiently waited for a response from de Vil.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Emma waited in front of Kusama for Cruella to appear. She was so relieved she agreed to meet with her. Alice was a little worn from trying to reach her, but she was an effective and tenacious assistant. Emma looked at her watch. Ten after eight. Figures that she would make her wait. But this was important to Emma, and nobody was ever really punctual in Hollywood anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Kusama sat on the top of the Hollywood Hills overlooking Hollywood. It was remarkably serene; one wouldn’t think that down below there was edgy drivers and strange people walking the streets. Unsettling for most locals, it was a wonder that it was a popular tourist attraction. But for Emma, it was familiar and full of life, home.</p><p> </p><p>At eight-thirty Cruella’s signature black and white Panther DeVille rolled into the valet parking, convertible top down. Emma stood facing the car, her hands in her pockets, patiently waiting for Cruella to get out. Cruella launched out of her car like a lightning bolt; she was very tall and thin, but her full, white fur coat reflected her immense personality. Emma grinned as she watched her give the valet instructions to take care of her car above any others. She wasn’t rude about it, but very firm. The small man looked at her in awe and nodded as he took her keys, never losing eye contact. </p><p> </p><p>“Dahling...so good of you to wait for me. I was certain you would have left me by now...but of course, I would have insisted I take your reservation anyway, ahh-haaa-haha.” </p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled, “I would wait all night if I had to for you.” </p><p> </p><p>They both leaned in and kissed each other’s cheeks. Emma was a little nervous that Cruella would give her attitude. Their last run-in was not the best, but the night was just beginning—anything could happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to go to the bar first before we take our dinner table?” Emma asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, we have waited long enough. I’m famished. We can have drinks at the table.” </p><p> </p><p>“Excellent. The cocktails are unique and strong. Of course, everything is on me, do not hesitate to have whatever your heart desires.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know how to butter a woman up, Swan. But can you handle me?” Cruella gave her a smirk and a deadly smile. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m willing to try.” </p><p>   </p><p>Cruella gave the most roarous of laughs, making everyone from the bar to the restaurant turn their heads. If anyone in there was bothered by her manners, they didn’t know this was Cruella; you just needed to accept her. She took off her fur and handed it to Emma. “Take care of this for me, will you?” </p><p> </p><p>The fur seemed to weigh a ton. She took it to the coat check and held onto the ticket. A waiter saw Emma, recognized her, and immediately walked them to their table. </p><p> </p><p>By Cruella’s fifth cocktail, appetizers came to the table. Cruella didn’t want to decide, so she had Emma order. Emma just asked for one of each. And as for dinner, she already let Kusama know she was coming, so she already had an impressive spread ready for them that she was going to deliver herself. </p><p> </p><p>At the end of the meal, Emma had relaxed a bit. Cruella was friendly, chatty, and oddly enough, put her at ease. She was looking for the right time to discuss Regina Mills, but Cruella kept the conversation flowing; but Emma wasn’t hating it. </p><p> </p><p>Kusama also brought them their desserts. It was here that Cruella finally talked business. “What are you willing to offer my client if she were to sign with you?” </p><p> </p><p>Emma was caught off guard but was excited to get down to it. “Well, I presume her contract was up because they no longer were going to offer her what she is worth?” </p><p> </p><p>“Possibly.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, ‘possibly?’ Maybe you should tell me what that contract was like so I can try better.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t just yet. I’d rather you tell me, and then we will see.” </p><p> </p><p>Emma grew irritated at that, but she proceeded to tell Cruella the terms.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you, Swan. But I am not hearing anything unique that would benefit my client.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about you tell me what she would like specifically so that I can tell you if that is a possibility or not.” </p><p> </p><p>“She isn’t ready to disclose that information yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s eyebrows shot up. “For real? What could I possibly say that would pique her interest. I know I’m offering her more money, more creative input in projects, the ability to say yes or no to whatever she likes, even if she wanted to bring in outside scripts, we’d consider.”</p><p> </p><p>Cruella remained quiet as she licked her spoon. </p><p> </p><p>Emma looked at her with raised eyebrows, waiting for an answer, but she was certain her face looked incredulous. Several cocktails and a belly full of food gave her no chill. She wanted Regina Mills, and after all this, she was getting the runaround. </p><p> </p><p>“Does this have to do with what happened between us?” Emma asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever do you mean? When you implied that I kill puppies for my furs?”</p><p> </p><p>There is was. Cruella had not forgotten, and by the look in her eye, nor forgiven. </p><p> </p><p>“Cruella, I am sorry that what I said sounded that way, that was not my intention.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure. But you should be careful about what you say around strangers. The media got ahold of that and had a field day with it…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I know,” Emma sat back in her chair and smoothed out her dinner napkin. Looking down she said, “I’m really sorry. You are right. I know better.” </p><p> </p><p>Cruella eyed her posture. She supposed Emma was sorry. She had never had such slander hurled against her. It took all her public relations talent to wipe that away clean. To date, Emma Swan had been the only one to get to her like that, and it wasn’t even intentional. “Dahling, look, I bring this up not because I wanted an apology or to see you squirm...although I admit I do delight in such things, but because I wish I could tell you about Ms. Mills to help you with the contract. However, the information is sensitive, and well, you have a track record of messing up such info. I am handling the PR, and it needs to stay for the time being between my client and me.”</p><p> </p><p>What a way to tell me to piss off, Emma thought. Feeling put in her place, Emma took a drink of her last cocktail. She was curious as hell, but she let the topic go. “Ok, Cruella, I understand. But is there any hope that Ms. Mills would come to us? Whatever it is, I really would like to accommodate her needs.” </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps. But that rep you sent to her was not a favorable reflection of your company, ” Cruella chided.</p><p> </p><p>Emma put her hand to her forehead. Mother fucking Hook! “Fuck. I am batting 2 for 0 here. I just found out what he did and I fired him for it. Was there anything more to it? Did he assault her? Do I need to handle this with more severity? He is no longer representing the company, but I will go after him if she wants me to.”</p><p> </p><p>Cruella shook her head. “No, it didn’t go that far. Made Regina very uncomfortable, but she handled herself, and Hook was more annoying than anything. Still, she didn’t like it.” </p><p> </p><p>Emma was relieved. “Look, if I could just meet with Ms. Mills, apologize, assure her that was a mistake and that nobody like that will ever work for me again…”</p><p> </p><p>“Swan, you make such desperate and assuring promises that you don’t know if you can’t keep. Nothing is one hundred percent, dahling, nothing. Have some patience. How about if I meet with you in a month, over dinner again? Perhaps I can bring Ms. Mills with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s distraught face perked up, “You think? But why a month? Yes, I know, I lack patience. Why not next week?” Emma chuckled. She couldn’t help herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Because Ms. Mills is taking some time to herself for a few weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s important. Anywhere special?”</p><p> </p><p>Cruella took the last bite of the dessert that had been sitting there. At this point, she deserved it. “I may have had more cocktails than you, but I am as composed as ever. My tongue is not loose enough to fall for your casual questions. Where my client goes is none of your business.” </p><p> </p><p>Emma grinned. “Worth a shot.”</p><p> </p><p>Cruella looked at the table, then over at her. “I think we decimated this table.” Cruella laughed loud, holding her belly as she laughed. She was so thin that Emma could see her food-baby. “It was a lovely meal, thank you for bringing me here. You are charming, Emma Swan. But you are also a bit irritating. Nevertheless, I look forward to some more time with you.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them got up. Emma made sure to retrieve Cruella’s coat. She offered to put it on her, and Cruella accepted. They waited outside for the valet to bring about their cars. Cruella’s came first and fast. She handed the man a fat tip. “Ta-ta, darling, ” Cruella waved to Emma. “And do wear pantsuits more often, the one you have on is sexy as fuck, ah-haaaa-hahaha.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma blushed at Cruella’s loud compliment as she watched her race off. The valet pulled up her car next; not as unique as Cruella’s car, but a black Porsche wasn’t just any old car. Emma was about to take her car when she heard someone call her name. </p><p> </p><p>“Emma, is that you?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked up from just handing the valet a tip, and she spotted an ex of hers, Nimue. Despite herself, a large smile took over her face, “Nimue.” </p><p> </p><p>The woman had just come out of the restaurant and handed her ticket to the valet. She stood in her spot, smiling back at Emma. She was dressed in a sleek, fitting rainbow metallic dress, her skin glowing bronze even in the dim light, and her eyes gleamed, beckoning Emma to come to her. </p><p> </p><p>Emma told the valet to give her a minute. She closed her car door and walked over to her, taking her hand and kissing it. “You look wonderful. I’m sorry that I didn’t see you inside. Alone?” </p><p> </p><p>Nimue squeezed her hand and held it in hers as she spoke, “No, they’re in there somewhere. Wasn’t the kind of date I was looking for, so I am leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma chuckled. “Such a heartbreaker.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Nimue gave her a wicked grin. “But I wasn’t looking forward to my night being over. Let’s go have a drink.” She pulled Emma back into the restaurant. </p><p> </p><p>Emma complied. She tossed her keys to the valet. The nearest valet handed her back two tickets, one for her, and one for Nimue. </p><p> </p><p>They made their way into the bar and found a two-seat table near the window overlooking a similar landscape Emma had earlier. </p><p> </p><p>“You are looking very well. You weren’t here alone,” Nimue commented.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Business meeting with Cruella de…”</p><p> </p><p>Nimue cut her off, “Yes, I know. Well, I heard her.” She gave a small laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Spying on me, I see.” Emma smiled as she flagged down a bartender. </p><p> </p><p>“Couldn’t be helped. I admit, I kinda was stalking you. Once I saw you, I lost interest in my date.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma blushed, but she didn’t know why. “Stalked! You are funny Nimue.” The bartender appeared, “IPA and a Sidecar, top-shelf cognac, please.” </p><p> </p><p>“Pure gentlewoman, Emma. You remembered my drink, and ordered for me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Only the best for my stalker.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a long while since we’ve seen each other.” </p><p> </p><p>“It has been.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you noticed. We parted amicably, so why didn’t you call me if you missed me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say I missed you. I just said I acknowledge it has been a long time. Phones work both ways. Even a quick text would do. I have the same number you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I may have lost it.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma raised her eyebrows, “Now why would you do that if we parted ‘amicably?’”</p><p> </p><p>Nimue shrugged. “I dunno. I found a reason to get mad at you, so I just deleted it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I am not to blame here. You know where to find me.”</p><p> </p><p>Their drinks arrived before Nimue had a chance to respond. But when the waiter walked away, and it looked like Nimue didn’t have a reply to her statement, so Emma just made small talk. “So, what have you been up to? I mean, I see what the press puts out, and all the modeling work you are getting, congratulations by the way, but fill me in on the details.” </p><p> </p><p>Nimue took a long sip of her drink. “Whoever this bartender is, they know how to make this drink perfect. Details...well, honestly, as of late, I just got out of a relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that. I didn’t know you were dating anyone. I mean, not like the press put it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Nimue hummed, “Yes, well. The person I was dating wanted to keep it a secret. And that was a problem for me, not to mention that we were both so busy that we hardly had time for each other anyway. You know me, I lost interest.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma couldn’t help but snort. </p><p> </p><p>Nimue gave her a sharp look. “Am I really that bad?” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re sitting here, catching up with an ex, who you stalked while ditching a date, talking about another ex. I’m sure there are more on that trail of broken hearts.” </p><p> </p><p>Nimue sighed but smiled, “I don’t think I can ever be monogamous.” </p><p> </p><p>Emma put a hand on Nimue, “Then don’t. There is nothing wrong with that. You have to find someone that understands you because they are looking for the same thing. You and I wouldn’t have worked out in the long run because I am a monogamous creature.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you are wonderful. The person I was with reminded me a little of you. I am really upset that it wasn’t going to work out. Her lack of being out was grating on my nerves. You know how I am about that; be out and proud. Don’t hide in a closet; it fucks everyone else up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was there a reason why? I mean, in this day and age…and you are one of the top models in the world, and trans. Didn’t that show them it’s ok to be out?” </p><p> </p><p>“I tried to reason that everything would be fine, but, well they were just coming to terms with themselves, so it was overwhelming. And she’s an actor.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you bailed on them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch, it’s not that way...exactly. I mean, I don’t think I wanted to take on that kind of responsibility, and besides, as I said, our schedules made it difficult. I couldn’t be there for them if shit did hit the fan.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded. “Probably the best for both of you then.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was. No regrets, for sure. But seeing you tonight gives me a little regret…it has to be a sign of some sort?” Nimue gave her that wicked grin again. </p><p> </p><p>Emma blushed. “Flattered, but I have a strict rule about hooking up with exes, even if it is you.”</p><p> </p><p>Nimue fake gasped, “What’s that supposed to mean, ‘even if it is you?’”</p><p> </p><p>Emma chuckled, “I suppose that you would be the one ex that I could hook up with and it would be just that. But I’d rather just stick to my policy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to deny that I’d like to spend the night with you. The fact that I’d return to you is a compliment...but, if that is how you feel, I can respect that.” Nimue caressed Emma’s hand wrapped around her beer with her finger in a last-ditch attempt to change Emma’s mind. </p><p> </p><p>Emma didn’t pull away. There was something to her touch that brought good memories of how the woman felt in bed; the care and gentleness that she felt with her. Then she became sad remembering how they drifted apart and there was nothing Emma could have done. She broke the contact by taking a drink of her beer and smiled at Nimue. “So, are you going to tell me who this actor is?”</p><p> </p><p>“I really shouldn’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“But you are dying to tell someone…”</p><p> </p><p>Nimue sighed. “Yes. Not sure why. Maybe it’s the petty in me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You do petty?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Nimue playfully said. “Although I am ok with the breakup, I was looking forward to our vacation together. We were supposed to go to a little island just at the border of Texas and Mexico to look at sea turtles hatching, and some other assorted nature adventures.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nature adventures? You? Are you for real?”</p><p> </p><p>“She got me to have a soft spot for animals. Correction, an even softer spot for animals. I had forgotten the passion I had for animals when I was young. I wanted to work in a zoo, believe it or not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. This woman helped you to recapture a part of yourself. She got to a part of you, it seems. Couldn't you two still go?” </p><p> </p><p>“She was scared of being found out, and the timing wasn’t right for us, and she ended things. I was already feeling a certain way, so this made it easy for me to agree...but I would have loved to gone with her. A final fairwell.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. You can always go another time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, true...” Nimue sighed “...that Regina. Absolutely amazing woman. I sure hope she gets her life right. She deserves it.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nearly choked on her beer. “I’m sorry, who did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Regina.”</p><p> </p><p>“As in Mills?”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm-hmm, that’s the one.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma was floored. This must have been the confidential thing that Cruella couldn’t speak of, and here it landed right in her lap. Emma tried not to seem too eager as she fished for more information from Nimue</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Emma picked up her rental car at the airport to make the short drive down to the resort in which Regina Mills was said to be staying at. During the flight from Burbank to Corpus Christi Emma slept and distracted herself, trying to ignore the small voice that told her this was insane; it was very stalkerish. But having Mills sign on with her studio would make all the difference; this was a business trip, nothing more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma wanted to keep what she was doing from anyone, including her assistant, Alice. Alice knew where she was headed because she booked the flight and reservation, but didn’t know the why, and Emma asked her to refrain from telling anyone. Emma instructed her to just say she was unavailable for personal reasons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her Vice President, Ingrid Fisher in the end pried Emma’s plans out of her. She had come by her office for their last meeting of the day, and in the middle of the meeting, Alice burst in, overjoyed and excited that she got a room in the exact resort Emma was requesting. Emma didn’t look pleased that she interrupted their meeting, which wasn’t unusual for Alice to do. Ingrid caught that, and had to ask what this was about because as her VP, she usually knew about her vacations–it was her job to mind the business while she was away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some prodding, Emma finally told Ingrid what she was up to. Ingrid thought it great news because she was all for having Mills sign-on, but she did not like Emma’s plan. She thought it was an invasion of privacy and deception. Emma attested that it was luck that she came upon the information, and she was going to run into Mills as smoothly and innocently as possible. She had already met with Cruella and she didn’t think that Cruella was going to put in a good word for their company. She needed to take matters into her own hands before some other bigger company snagged Mills up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ingrid couldn’t deny the urgency. Emma begged her to keep the secret because she was now the only soul who knew the truth. Ingrid said she would, without question, it was just the ethics she was concerned with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But ethics-schmethics, She had to do what she could to get Regina Mills to sign with her before anyone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma drove into the Corpus Christi Resort and left her car to the valet, took her one bag with her so the porter didn’t have to help her, then checked herself in. According to Nimue, Regina wouldn’t be arriving until tomorrow, so she had some downtime. She took a nap to adjust to the time and the weather. It was late June and warm. Living in Los Angeles she wasn’t a stranger to heat, but high humidity was another thing. She wasn’t sure how to dress for humid weather, so her chino shorts, a white v-neck shirt, and Sperry shoes would have to do. She had her blonde hair fixed up in two French braids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The resort had a five-star restaurant that didn’t open until seven for dinner, so she chilled by the poolside bar for a few hours answering emails, not completely ditching her work, while having her earbuds in, listening to music. All of those hours and phone use drained her battery quickly. Emma had a portable charger in her room; she had some time to go upstairs and get it before the restaurant opened. Instead of going back through the hotel, she took a shortcut that led her to the main entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she was about to walk in, a Jeep Wrangler with off-roading tires, pulled into the valet, blasting Queen’s “Fat Bottom Girls.” It made Emma stop and wait, she wanted to see who this was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wind blown, curly haired woman got out of the car. Emma recognized her immediately, and her heart leaped—Regina Mills. She was a day early.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortune was smiling on her hair-brained plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma lingered, watching Regina greet the porters, give them instructions of some kind, and give the valet her keys. When she was done, Emma was about to call out to her, but Regina turned, pulled her sunglasses down, and looked at her; there was almost a look of recognition in her eyes, but then she asked Emma point-blank, “Are you with the hotel? Can I help you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her tone was neither harsh, nor annoyed, but it was fiercely firm which told Emma that she was not really in the mood to be bothered. “Um, hi. No, I don’t work for the hotel. I was coming from the pool and heard you blasting Queen. I wanted to know who was the person with such excellent taste in music.” Emma smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina removed her sunglasses, folded them in her hand while quickly looking Emma up and down. She seemed to assess that she wasn’t a threat, and smiled back at her. “Thank you. I find that Queen is the perfect road trip music.” She put her hand out to shake Emma’s. “I’m Roni.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma was happy that she introduced herself, but was thrown off by her alias. Ok, she thought, if she wanted to play this game, she could humor her. It was clear she didn’t want to be bothered. Emma put her hand out, “I’m Leia.” Emma didn’t know why she said that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leia...as in Princess Leia?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma tried not to laugh, but she couldn’t hide the amusement on her face, “Ummm, yeah. I don’t think anyone has ever made that association.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are the first Leia I ever met. Well, if you excuse me, I need to check-in.” Regina turned around, with Emma trailing close behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure why she was going to follow her, but she immediately regretted it. At that moment the porter came by with the luggage cart, very close and fast to Regina, and she reacted by stepping back to avoid crashing into it; but Emma didn’t react as swiftly, and she crashed right into Regina’s back. She stammered backwards, lost her footing, and fell hitting the back of her head on the bottom of a planter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH! Are you okay!” Regina cried out. “I am so sorry I didn’t realize you were right behind me, I was trying to dodge the cart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina bent down over Emma who was rubbing the back of her head, wincing. The valet rushed over just in time to help Regina get Emma up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you hurt?” Regina inquired. She wanted to touch the back of Emma’s head, but she just met her. As it was, this was already a highly embarrassing and awkward moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma looked at her hand that had been rubbing the back of her head to check it for blood. There was none, but the back did throb. “I am fine I think. No blood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so, so sorry!” Regina said. “Is there someone I can call and let them know, so I can apologize to them too? I feel terrible.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not with anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let me check if the resort has a medic you can see to rule out a concussion.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I am fine. Thank you, Reg...oni, you don’t have to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel awful. Please let me make this up to you somehow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma thought this was the perfect opportunity. “Well, there is something…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we can have dinner with me at 7? I will be dining at the resort’s five star. You can keep me company, watch me to make sure I am not concussed?” Emma flashed a sweet smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina looked at Emma curiously. She couldn’t believe that she was getting hit on in this way. But she felt bad for what had happened. She supposed she owed her that much. If it wasn’t pleasant, it wouldn’t be the first dinner she walked out on. After a moment, she replied, “Ok, Ms. Leia. But I am still going to see a medic. I’d rather dine in peace over cocktails than babysit you for a concussion.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her sass pleased Emma, but couldn’t believe she asked her to dinner. Talk about flying by the seat of your pants! But fate shined upon her, and Regina accepted. “Deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you at 7.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be waiting out front for you, Roni.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, Ms. Leia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina had a long shower, thinking. Her next couple of weeks were to be casual and relaxing, so her wardrobe consisted of shorts, jeans, and a few Stevie Nick’s type dresses, ideal for flowing in the beach breeze. She didn't really have evening dinner wear because she did not anticipate attending a nice place, nor intend on such a thing occurring. She was to be alone, give time to think and figure out how brave she wanted to be. She supposed bravery could begin with not abiding by social norms. She put on one of the dresses; the black one. Black counted as fancy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the elevator, she reflected on the situation at hand. Her plan for her first night was to hold up in her room and have a whole large pizza for as long as it took her to consume it—movie pizza, midnight pizza, breakfast pizza, maybe even brunch pizza. Then maybe she’d consider going to the pool. She deserved some reflective time alone. She should have said no. Just because she said she would do anything to make up the harm she caused, didn’t mean she had to say yes—especially because it was Emma Swan. They had never met, but she knew who she was. When she was approached by Mr. Jones and learned about the studio, she did her homework and looked into the studio. She was impressed that it was founded and headed by a woman; that was why she fought Cruella’s irrational resistance that Emma's studio was unworthy. She wanted to learn more, and meet Emma herself. But after talk-two, she was very disappointed that the man Swan sent to recruit her was sexist slime. Regina was shocked to see her at the resort. Only two people knew she was there. Coincidence or not, she wasn’t interested in conducting business on her vacation–coming up with a fake name on the spot was her way of saying she was there to play only. She was pleased that Swan played along. She had to remember to call her Leia at dinner, and, well, this was going to be an amusing dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma was outside the restaurant wearing a pinstripe pantsuit. All her casual clothes were too casual, and she brought this business outfit just in case. But it was the most casual of her pantsuits, even though it had a matching vest and cross over tie. But when she saw Regina looking simple, yet elegant, she took off the jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Roni. I’m glad you were able to join me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roni loved the way she looked, but it was obvious that Emma was here on business, and she was concerned that the business maybe herself. She tried to disarm Emma by being very obvious when she checked Emma out. “I appreciate the invite. It is a wonderful way to start my vacation. You look stunning, but tell me, Leia, are you here on business?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma grimaced and cursed herself for not having better vacation clothes. She laughed nervously, “I was in the area for business, but I had some extra time and came down here. I was ill-prepared.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Well, let's have a good time, shall we?” Roni walked into the restaurant as Emma followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked to their table, Emma thought about when the right moment would be to break the farce and start by apologizing for Jones. They are seated at a booth by the window with a view of the ocean. It was nearly sunset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a lovely spot. I think we should get a drink right away to toast the sunset,” Regina said as she slid into her side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can go directly to the bar and get whatever you like?” Emma said before she sat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, sit. We are both on vacation here. I’m sure someone will come around soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A waiter was immediately at their side to introduce themselves and take their drink orders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just realized that maybe you shouldn’t have a drink. Did the medic go to your room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma chuckled. “Yes, she did. No concussion, I am cleared. Thank you for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. You seemed like the type to NOT go see a medic, so I made sure they went to you. It is in their best interest of course to make sure a hotel guest doesn’t die on their grounds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma laughed. “What a way to put it. Very practical, aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina smiled, “Yes. And I know how to read people.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way she said that and looked directly at Emma made her nervous. It pulled Emma out of her game a little and she ended up giving Regina a strange little smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong, Leia?” Regina continued to eye her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing at all...so…” Emma scrambled to change the subject. “Tell me about your vacation goals. Ever been here before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I've been here several times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, this must be someplace! It’s my first time, on a recommendation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I stay here, but I spend my time on Padre Island. There is incredible wildlife on the island, particularly the Kemp Ridley sea turtles. It’s hatching season. I love to come and watch the hatchlings be released into the ocean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nimue told her about the wildlife, but not about the sea turtles. “No kidding? That happens here? I’ve seen videos and pictures, but I didn’t know that happened here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not many know that. It’s just this stretch of land. Well, at least for the United States part. There are nests that go into Mexico.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waiter brought their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. Regina answered for both of them and told the waiter to come back in a few, and when he did, bring another round of their drinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t even finished these,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina shrugged, “It’s our vacation. Were you planning on having just one drink and then leaving me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma grinned, “You don’t have to keep feeding me alcohol to make me stay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t escape the two of them what a flirtatious remark that was. Regina wanted to keep this side of Emma; get to know her without business getting in the way. “Leia, why don’t you come with me to Padre Island? How long can you stick around?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno. I’m not a big outdoorsy type. I mean, I love animals, don’t get me wrong, but I wasn’t prepared…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina nodded in understanding, but she let it go. “Ok, then, a toast to the sunset, and new friends.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To new friends!” They cheered. Emma grinned happily, but then it occurred that at some point soon she should tell Regina the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just love it when the sky goes lavender opposite the sunset. The bright pinks are wonderful, but that lavender just calls to me,” said Regina as she looked over Emma’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma turned around and looked over her shoulder. “I love that midnight blue right behind it. Oh wow, you can already see stars!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina chuckled, “Yes. You sound like a little kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma turned around, smiling. The last ray of sunshine was going down right over Regina’s shoulder. It haloed her curls, revealing her different shades of brown. This time there was a smile in her eyes as she looked at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I sound like a kid? I suppose I am easily amused. Where I’m from I don’t see that many stars too soon after sunset, if at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, where is that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Los Angeles.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina hesitated to say where she was from, but she figured why not. “No kidding? I’m from Los Angeles too!” She waited for Emma’s reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No kidding,” Emma said in a “surprised” tone. “What are the odds?” She took a drink of her beer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, Leia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma nearly choked. The way Regina said her fake name gave her the impression that she knew who she was and was about to call her bluff. If she did, it would save her the trouble of doing it herself. Emma put her beer down and waited for Regina to say more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually Regina spoke, “Let’s look at the menu and order food before we get to drinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma liked a good game, I can do this, she thought as she opened her menu and smirked at Regina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina ordered three different appetizers on top of her dinner, as well as a bottle of wine to accompany her meal, no apologies. Emma loved it. She hoped this was the real Regina, and not Roni. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halfway through dinner, Emma nearly forgot how they ended up in each other’s company. She enjoyed every bit of conversation and topic that they landed on. Emma found herself opening up to her with ease, telling her things about herself, and sharing long-forgotten memories from her past. She cannot remember the last time she just sat with someone and talked about anything other than her job and the industry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina suggested another round of drinks and desserts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot believe you have room to pack in desserts,” Emma joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will share them, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a dessert, as in ONE? But you said ‘dessertssss.’” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you fat-shaming me?” Regina said, a little serious, but somewhat joking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO! I love that you have no problem enjoying yourself. I am enjoying myself, too. I don’t think I have had this much fun at a meal with anyone recently.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina smiled at her, feeling grateful for the company. She envisioned the trip alone, although it was to be with Nimue. She told herself she was ok with being alone, she had done it every single time alone, but this trip was feeling different because of the break up, as much as she didn’t want it to. Emma was turning into a nice surprise. Or was she Leia? Was anything she told her about herself true? Regina, although Roni, was telling truths. The thought made her sad, and now she wasn’t enjoying the game as much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like your company too,” Regina said as she looked at Emma. She contemplated saying “Leia” but she didn’t feel like labeling her truth with a lie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma looked at Regina and felt that they were having a genuine moment. It filled her with joy, but then she started to feel like shit. She never got to a point to confess the truth of who she really was and why she was there. She was enjoying getting to know Regina, and became enough for her. She forgot her goal, her intention. She had to tell her, because the longer this went on, the more rotten she would feel about the deception. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma opened her mouth, daring to tell the truth, but instead, she said, “Let’s do it. Another round and all the desserts! Who says we have to finish them all, so long as we have a taste of each? This is a vacation!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A woman after my heart,” Regina leaned back with her wine glass and gave Emma a long, hard stare, smiling. “Come with me tomorrow. I insist. I have plenty of casual clothes unless you wanna come to the beach in a business suit and heels, that is your preference, I don’t mind. Whichever the case, I want you to come with me tomorrow to the beach.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma’s laughter started to grow. She leaned forward on the table, “I’m from Los Angeles. Do you know how many times I have NEVER been to the beach? Outside is not for me, BUT I’ll do it for you.” Emma was sober enough to know that the alcohol DID change her mind. But, intoxicated or not, she always kept her word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina smiled like a cat who caught her bird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waiter came by to ask if they were ready for dessert. Without even consulting the dessert menu, Regina ordered only three different things, no drinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, only three? And how did you know they had those?” Emma inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was the first thing I looked at on the menu when we ordered. I had this planned all along,” Regina smirked at Emma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma suddenly felt that she was being toyed with. She decided to switch her tactic and remain Leia for as long as she could. She liked Leia and Roni and wanted to see where their story went</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Regina gave Emma her room number and told her to meet there at 8:00 a.m. so that she can approve of the clothes she was going to lend her. She promptly knocked on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina answered the door in a bikini. Emma was not expecting that and it took her breath away. There were so many positive things that came to mind like her figure, her skin, her breasts; Emma fought to take her eyes off of her body and fixed on her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina noticed that it looked like she short circuited her for a second, and was pleased. She did it on purpose and got the reaction she was looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning! Come on in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Emma a moment to gain her composure, smile, and act like none of what she saw affected her. Eventually, she uttered out a mumble that she hoped sounded like “good morning too” as she rushed past Regina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Regina’s bed, Emma saw clothes laid out all over. “We are going to the beach just for the day, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and you need something to wear, so of what I have, I have put together outfits I hope are suitable, and to your liking. My wardrobe is to my style, and given what I saw you in yesterday, you seem to be a little more...conservative.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma snickered, “I guess that means that I am uptight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina pursed her lips together before saying, “I’m not judging, but you said you don’t do the beach very often, or outdoor activities much, so...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma crossed her arms and nodded her head, “Fair assessment.” She looked down at what she was wearing. Another pair of Bermuda shorts and a t-shirt. “Is what I am wearing not acceptable? I don’t plan on getting in the water…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina tilted her head, “What you have is fine, but wouldn’t you have a desire to swim? Water here isn’t like LA beaches; it’s very tempting.…and do you think you can sit on the sand with those shorts, or want to risk getting them dirty? And what about your shoes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma thought about it. She sat on the floor with ease. “I can sit on the ground fine.” She looked at her shorts, “I suppose if these got messed up for some reason, I wouldn’t care. Guess the shoes might be a problem...I’ll swing by the gift shop downstairs and get something more appropriate. I didn’t bring sandals or the like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina put on a dress over her bikini as Emma got up. Regina said, “Ok, but I still think you should take an extra pair of clothes just in case.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma got up and looked at what was on the bed, and at Regina. Regina did go through this trouble of picking outfits. Maybe she would take her advice. “You have been here many times. You are the expert and I will take your advice.” Emma carefully looked over the selections, all rather tasteful. “I see you laid out one dress. Is that a test? If I choose that, do I win something?” Emma chuckled as she picked a midnight blue sundress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to see if it was true that you liked the color midnight blue,” Regina smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A reference to the blue sky at sunset? Ok, I’ll wear this if I need to amuse you or something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina was excited; she hoped to see Emma in that dress. Always nice when a woman can look amazing in a suit and rock a dress. “Great! So, let me carry that in my bag for you and we are ready to go!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stopped at the giftshop. Emma quickly picked out a pair of basic sandals. Regina said she was impressed that she could make a decision that quickly, to which Emma asked why she would say that, and Regina didn't answer her. There was no good reason; Regina was testing her buttons. It became a playful tiff as they waited for the valet to get Regina’s car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Emma got in the car, she looked in the back seat, “Woh, where did all this stuff come from?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I brought it with me. Beach gear and whatnot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And there is a cooler too. When did you have time to pack that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I stay here whenever I come, and it's the same every time. I have my gear to drive on the beach. Just before I arrive, I stop at the market, put things in the cooler, then have the hotel store in the fridge for me. They give me fresh ice for everything too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow. That is all stuff I would have never thought of.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, you’re not outdoorsy,” Regina turned her radio on and Queen’s “Don’t Stop Me Now” came on. It didn’t give Emma time to protest her comment, but when Regina started to sing she couldn’t help but let it all go and smile. She was glad she agreed to come; she was glad she took the invitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the park gate. Regina paid the park fees at the gate to the ranger and asked them how the hatchlings were coming along. He said that they would probably be released in about two days, keep checking back. She thanked him, gave Emma the welcome map, and drove off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina said disappointedly, “That is what they told me two days ago; turtles would be hatching in two days.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So not tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn't sound like it. I’ll call again later. This is why I stay so long; they don’t hatch on an exact day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma opened the map, “Do you need me to be your co-pilot? I am good at maps!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina chuckled, “Good to know, but I’ve been here a few times. Just relax and enjoy the scenery. Isn't the ocean and sky marvelous?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma had trouble refolding the map, but eventually folded it any way she could and then shoved it in the side pocket of the door. She looked beyond Regina, “It is beautiful, and relaxing. Is this a deserted island or something? We crossed a bridge and there seems to be nobody here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina nodded, “Not many people know this place exists, and the further in we drive, you'll see fewer people. It will be a paradise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma smiled and looked at Regina's profile, framed by her curls whipping around in the wind. That was paradise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive took some time, as they could only go 25 miles per hour, but it gave them a chance to see the dunes and watch for wildlife that could sometimes end up on the road. About ten minutes in, a coyote crossed the road. Regina slowed down and pulled over so they could watch it escape back into the dunes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma said, “That looks exactly like the coyotes in my backyard. Imagine that, one just like it, on a little island in Texas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re back yard? I imagined you lived in some highrise on the West Side.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma chuckled, “No, I have a condo in Laurel Canyon. Just because I am not outdoorsy doesn’t mean I don’t like nature. When I moved to Los Angeles, it was a trip to see nature and a metropolitan co-exist together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is nice, isn’t it? So you’re not from Los Angeles, either?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. A small town in Iowa. Mostly farmland, but my parents owned a small chain of supermarkets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Sounds nice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was. And boring. I mean, I had imagination enough for everyone, but it also made me the weird kid, and well, kids don’t wanna be around too much weird. Guess it’s why I fit in Los Angeles, haha,” Emma said as she looked back at the dunes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Emm…” Regina almost slipped and called her by her real name. She covered it with a cough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Emma asked as she handed her water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina nodded her head. “Thank you, Leia.” Regina had to be careful. She thought about breaking the ruse, but she felt that it was no coincidence that Emma was here just by accident, or that she had no clue who she was. Inviting Emma to come with her was playing this game too far. She should have just ended it with dinner, but despite the cloak and dagger, she enjoyed Emma’s company. She made her not feel alone; after her breakup with Nimue, she wondered a lot about her future, and much of it was not positive. She got an ugly feeling in her stomach and took another swig of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look! What is that?” Emma exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina looked in the direction that Emma was pointing. “That is a heron. They have a lot of different birds around here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so big, well, tall. Is that like a crane?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More like an egret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is another kind of bird. A smaller heron. Same family, different species….I think…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And a crane?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Different families all together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. I think I get it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And cranes have shorter necks,” Regina said as she started to pull back onto the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, then why do we say we ‘crane’ our necks? Isn’t that because the neck is long?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If something has a long neck, why would they need to hyper-extend?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma stared at her, considering what she said. “That makes sense, but I still don’t believe it.” She picked up her phone and opened her web browser, but nothing came up. “Will cell service be spotty out here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. What makes it a great getaway,” Regina smiled at her. “And, you can’t fact check anything I say for a day. You HAVE to believe me.” Regina snickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like this. Take me back, Roni.” Emma said as she crossed her arms. After a moment, she started to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina started to laugh too. “Ok, I’ll take you back when I am done lounging at the beach. Sometime later today, will that work?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sure, why not,” Emma said delightedly. “I hope we see more of this wildlife stuff.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma turned back up the radio and they drove in silence for a while. Emma was transfixed by the scenery; what a surprise to find herself on the beach today–with Regina Mills. Then it occurred to her, just how long was she going to play this game? The longer she played, the worse it could become for her goal. Regina may not like that she lied to her, and for so long, and she had flirted shamelessly with her. She glanced over at Regina then looked away. Fuck. When she looked at her, she felt her stomach do little flips. She was developing an attraction for her. The more time she spent with her today was not going to help these feelings. She could try to resist, but that would mean changing her demeanor, then that would make things odd, and ruin the day with...Roni...she was hanging out with Roni, not Regina. There was her loophole! And she needed to make sure to be careful and call her Roni and not slip up. This could still work out in the end, just take it slowly, she thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is the last visitor center. Just up the way, the road will curve and end on the beach, and then we can drive on it,” Regina said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, seriously? We are going to drive on the sand?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Can never do that in LA, right? Well, unless you were in a crazy police pursuit, haha! I need to adjust the tires before we go on the sand, so we will pull into the visitor center to do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma nodded like she knew what she was talking about when she didn’t. When they parked, she got out of the car with her and watched as Regina let the air out of her tires, and with a pressure gage checked the pressure over and over. She got three right, but then the fourth she let out too much air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit. The gauge got stuck! Let out too much air.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got up from the floor and opened the back of the Jeep. She pulled out a small air compressor and took it over to the tire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma watched, transfixed. She eventually asked, “Is there anything I can do to help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but thanks for asking. Tires are a one-woman job unless I was changing it...even then I can manage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know how to change these monsters?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Wouldn’t take this baby out if I didn’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma nodded, “Who are you?” But Regina didn’t hear her over the air compressor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina had it all complete in no time. She put the compressor back, grabbed a wipe to clean her hands from the back, then closed the trunk. “Ok, we are ready!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them hopped back into the Jeep. Regina drove even slower down the road on account of the tires. In a short time, they were on the sand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma started to laugh, “Oh my god, we are driving on the beach! This is so cool!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t driving fast, in fact, we won’t be at all. If you wanted to sit out the window and look, go for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma looked at her astonished, “You mean, like in the movies?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina laughed, “Yes, just like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma undid her seat belt and stuck herself out the window. Regina slowed down even more and watched even more sharply at the sand for wildlife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma hooped and hollered and laughed. Emma yelled at one point, “I’m king of the world!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Emma came back in, her once neat braids frazzled and frayed everywhere. But the glow on Emma’s face was delightful. Regina looked at her and wondered if this is what the weird-kid looked like back in Iowa. “Did you have fun, Leia?” Regina asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma pushed back her hair as she tried to catch her breath, her face pink and flush. “That was thrilling!” She reached for her water. “It’s so warm out already.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will get pretty warm today. I have a canopy for us to sit under.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma nodded. “So where do you know where to stop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m checking out the water for a clear spot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clear of a lot of seaweed and jellyfish carcasas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carcass? Jellyfish? As in they can sting you jellyfish? How infested are the waters?” Emma said with some concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you got to be careful. They have a few, plus one that looks like a jellyfish but isn’t. A man o' war.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the hell do you know all this?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina glanced at her, “I am a city girl, honest. Grew up in Cleveland. But I had an uncle who lived in a coastal town in Veracruz, and I would spend summers there. Coast is very similar to this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating. The thought never crossed your mind to work with animals? Or do you?” Emma played stupid. And then she felt stupid. She had avoided the “what do you do for work” question all dinner last night, and come to think of it, so had she. If Regina was going to ask her to reciprocate, she better think of something quick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Regina answered simply, “No.” She gave no follow-up and she changed the subject. “If you get stung by a jellyfish, I’m not peeing on you. I’ve got a first aid kit for that in the Jeep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma stammered, “Wha...woah, yeah, no. I wouldn’t let you, that is, um, we just met, HA!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummm, so if I knew you longer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO! That isn’t what I am saying...good god...how about I just stay out of the water.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but it is nice to take a little swim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not selling it as ‘nice.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A jellyfish won’t kill you. It will hurt. Are you ok with bee stings? Those kill people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma gave her a look, “I’ve been stung. I do ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh good, you don’t go anaphylactic. I have an EpiPen just in case.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? Are you anaphylactic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, never know the kind of emergency that can happen when outdoors though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boy, sure glad we didn’t have this convo before, or I would have stayed behind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Regina cackle as she pulled over and turned the car around. “We had a good, clear stretch back there. I’m going to u-turn and that is where we will set up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina parked as close to the dune as possible and they got out of the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What should we do first?” Asked Emma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can set up the canopy and pull out the chairs. The cooler and other items are easily accessible in the car and I like to leave them there. Sometimes the weather changes quickly and we need to leave fast. Ditching some chairs and a canopy if need be is easy to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again, you are not selling a relaxing time. Why do you like it here again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peaceful and feels like home. Remember, it’s an environment I am comfortable with. Trust me, there is nothing to fear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna stop bitching, sorry. You invited me here, and I’m starting to get obnoxious,” Emma said as she helped Regina pull out the canopy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina said nothing to what Emma said, but she was glad she stopped the running joke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They set up close to the car. The sun was getting high in the sky and hot, but the ocean breeze was cool. They sat in their respective chairs for a long while, weaving a web of conversation. Talking between them was so easy. Regina pulled out sandwiches and other snacks as they spoke about nothing in particular, which ensured that they would keep talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma shifted in her seat. “You know, I think I want to wear that dress. My shorts are feeling a little rigid. And after, you wanna come for a walk with me along the water?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina couldn’t help but smile in approval. “The bag is in the back. You can change behind the car. That should be private enough. There is nobody out here but us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma nodded, made haste, and retrieved the dress from the car. In five minutes Regina heard the car door open and closed. She looked up as Emma returned. The dress waved in the breeze as she walked towards Regina, looking like some virginal goddess emerging from out of nowhere. Her strands of hair had become even messier as they tried to escape her braids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready!” Emma said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina got up, looking Emma over. Regina’s suspicions were right; she could rock a dress as well as a suit. Smugly she smiled, closed the book of poetry she had just been reading to Emma, and got up. “Let’s go. What direction did you want to head towards?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go opposite from where we came.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina nodded in agreement. As they started to walk, the gentle waves licking at their ankles, Regina thought about how nice it would be to take her hand as they walked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The same thought crossed Emma’s mind. She looked down at Regina’s hand and wondered what it would feel like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their walk was slow. They both started to avoid the water or avoid stepping on something weird, lending a reason to “accidentally” brush up against one another. More often it was Emma who was being slightly jumpy, and also child-like, asking Regina every few seconds “what is that?” and running to her. She would also grab Regina’s arm to stop her if she wanted to pick up shells and sand dollars. Her hands became full quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have so many things in your hands. You are going to have to make choices of what to give up,” Regina said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know! I have never been to a beach with so much to collect! Each item is so beautiful. The waves are so small and calm. They don’t get big or crash like LA beaches. And so many birds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, nature is abundant where few humans dwell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina stopped Emma and faced her. She bent forward, “Don’t be alarmed. Let me show you. If you lift your dress up like this, you can create an apron for your stuff and at least free up one hand.” Regina held the makeshift apron and Emma dropped her treasures gently in. Regina then helped her to bunch up the dress and hold it to the side so she had a free hand. She couldn’t help noticing her boy-short style underwear. It made her smile at how cute they were. “If you need help picking up things, let me know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is really nice of you. Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina smiled at her, grabbed her wrist and pulled her, “Come on, let’s keep hunting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while they hit a 15 mile marker. Emma inquired what it was, and Regina explained that every five miles there are these markers so everyone can know where they are exactly. Emma couldn’t believe that they had walked that much, but Regina told her that they were probably parked more than half way beyond the 10 mile marker, if she recalled. Nevertheless, it kinda made her a little nervous so they headed back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they saw the Jeep, Emma wanted to secure her treasures in the car. Regina provided a bag for her. Emma looked so happy with her treasures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, now that you have become familiar with the water, and didn’t see anything scary, you want to go in for a little?” Regina asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma looked at her hesitantly. With speed she debated in her head to say yes or no. She honestly wanted to say no, but yes was winning. Regina didn’t wait for her reply; she walked away from Emma and took off her dress. She was in her bikini and heading for the water. “YES! Wait for me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Emma reached Regina she said, “I don’t have a swim suit, and I don’t want to ruin your dress.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina stopped and turned back to Emma. “It’s ok, you won’t ruin it. Let’s tie it up to your side like so.” Regina grabbed for her dress once again like making an apron, but bunched it to the side and tied it leaving Emma’s boy-shorts exposed. “You don’t mind getting your undies wet, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma looked around the beach and they were still alone. “I guess I can be in my underwear.” She blushed a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina held out her hand, “Come on. We can go slow. If you want me to stop, we can stop, ok?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma took her hand, nodded, and gulped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sand under Emma’s feed was soft and silky. This was nothing like a beach in Los Angeles, where it was gritty and rough. And she would have felt little strands of seaweed wrapped around her ankles by now. When she looked down, the water was clear, and she could see her feet. She wiggled her toes and squished them in the sand. It all felt pleasant. She squeezed Regina’s hand and looked up. Regina was watching her exploration. She smiled. “I’m ok. I like this. It’s not bad at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina said nothing and smiled back. She started to walk forward again, Emma following her more confidently now. The waves were getting stronger, and the breeze picked up. They got as deep as mid-thigh when Emma turned to look back at their camp. “How far does the water go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It stays shallow for quite a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How far are we going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you getting nervous? We can stop, I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How far have you gone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Up to my chest a few times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woh, that’s brave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me? Brave…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I ever could.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This may not be the right beach for you. They are all different. You just have to find where you are comfortable. Me, I have always come to the ocean. She’s familiar.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like that you describe it like a relationship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is like a relationship. The ocean is powerful, amazing, dark, and holds so many secrets. She can also turn on you quickly…” Regina pointed to a cluster of clouds. “See those. It’s possible that those could turn into storm clouds, and with the way the wind is picking up and the waves getting stronger, we might have a little shower coming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought the water was getting strong because we are out farther.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps, but I think we should head back. We can try again later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them turn around to make their way back. Emma turned back around to look at the clouds, but then something in the water caught her eye. It was large, looked like seaweed, but it also looked alive and struggling. “Hey, Roni…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma had to yell for her a couple of times before she heard her, but at the same time Emma was making her way over to the object. When she got closer, her heart raced at the sight. She stopped so Regina could reach her. “Look! What is that? Is that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A turtle! Oh my! I can’t believe we’ve spotted one!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what is that around it? It’s not seaweed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both got a little closer, slowly. “Oh fuck. It has a net around it. It’s caught in the net.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma started to lunge for the turtle. “We have to free it! This is awful!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, wait. We are not supposed to touch the wild life. We will have to go and get the ranger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drive back? But we can’t leave her like this? How are we supposed to know if she got on shore ok, or find her? What if she goes back?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, you’re right. Then I’ll drive back...is that ok? You stay here and guide her to shore. But don’t touch her. Can you do that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma nodded, “Yes, go, go!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina ran through the water back to shore. Emma saw her throw her dress back on and jump in the Jeep and speed away. She hoped she made it there safely and quickly. Meanwhile, she positioned herself behind the turtle to make sure she made her way to shore</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Emma kept guard of the turtle as she came out of the water. She felt awful and so guilty that she was tangled in that fisherman’s line. What harm could be if she took it off herself? But Regina was adamant about not touching her and letting the professionals handle her. It was the same with a human in an emergency–try not to touch or move the victim until the EMTs arrive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kept a respectful distance from the turtle, as to not spook her. She didn’t want her returning to the ocean. They both moved along the beach slowly, inch by inch. Emma presumed she was this slow because of the entanglement and not because turtles are just slow. She felt the shore breeze pick up suddenly, and looked up at the sky. It was growing dim. That lovely bunch of clouds from earlier had started to gather and get dark. The waves in the ocean seemed to be getting a little sharper too. Regina did say that at times the weather could change quickly. Of course, this would be one of those times. She turned back to the turtle. She had advanced in that short time quite a bit. She was apparently unphased by the weather. Emma walked a little nearer to her, thankful that she was getting a little farther away from the increasingly aggressive water. She patiently kept her eye on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma had never been so close to an animal in the wild. Pigeons and squirrels in the city she felt didn’t count. Coyote, maybe, but this animal had seen things she has never seen nor even imagined in the ocean. She has traveled thousands upon thousands of miles, and somehow knew to return to the place of her birth to have her babies be born where she was too, it was remarkable. There may be a storm coming, but she felt it was her devoted duty to help this momma out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The turtle was going for the dunes. This meant they both would be out of sight for whenever Regina and a ranger arrived. She quickly sprinted over to their campsite and took a chair. She then folded it and dug a quick hole in the sand to wedge the chair up right where they were about to enter the dune. She hoped that Regina or the ranger understood the oddity as a marker. By the time Emma was finished, she and the turtle entered the dunes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched every labored movement, every struggle, and every motion of the turtle. As the turtle made its way over the uneven ground of the dunes, Emma reasoned that if she tipped over and couldn’t get up, then she could help it, otherwise she would stand sentry and wait for the cavalry to arrive. Which would be soon she hoped. The winds had picked up, and the sun had disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina had no time to reinflate her tires when she got on the pavement. She had driven down the beach as fast as she could, sharply watching the beach for animals or debris. Now she drove painfully slow, up the road to the last visitor center and hoped there was a ranger on site. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drops of rain began to fall sporadically. Emma wished she at least had an umbrella, but she quickly removed all feelings of discomfort in her mind; she had a job to do that was worth her getting rained on. She was tucked in the dune pretty good now with the turtle. The turtle had stopped and started to kick around the sand. She struggled because of the line, so she would start and then stop over and over again; but she keept at it. Emma presumed that she had picked her nesting spot. The poor thing probably didn’t quite understand why she couldn’t make a nest. She hoped for Regina’s return quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leia! Leia!” Emma heard her alias name called every so faintly between the roaring sea. She noted exactly where the turtle was and tried to drag her foot across the sand to make a line to her as she walked back to the edge of the dune. She waved her hands up in the air as she saw Regina and a ranger by her chair. It was a good thing she put the chair there because in following the turtle she had drifted a bit further down from camp. “Over here!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ranger called out, “Stay there, I’m coming up!” It seemed like Regina wanted to follow, but she remained where she was. When the ranger reached her, the rain started to fall even more heavily. The blue dress became soaked in minutes and clung to her like a second skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina stood in the rain, watching the ranger reach Emma and the two of them disappear over the dune. A sense of relief overcame her that they got help for the precious turtle. She wondered if Emma had never come with her would she have found the turtle herself? She was grateful for this rouse, but it was about time it ended. There were too many great memories being created between them to keep lying to each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, Emma came down from the dune. “She got her. She got the net off of her and is checking her now for any injuries,” Emma said as she ran towards Regina and hugged her. “That was incredible. I feel so good we helped that turtle. Watching her this whole time I was so scared for her, and then thinking of all the other animals that don’t get help because of human carelessness, and…” Emma started to cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s ok. We saved her,” Regina said as she held onto Emma and rubbed her back. “You have a good heart. I am so glad you came with me and found her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma pulled back but still stayed in Regina’s arms, sniffling. She wiped her nose and laughed, “I don’t even know if that is snot, or where my tears end and the rain is taking over. I’m sorry, I didn’t expect to be so emotional.” Emma looked away in embarrassment, tears still falling from her eyes as she tried to get a grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina lifted her chin to look at her and smiled at her. Even drenched in rain and tears, this woman was stunning. Roni wanted her, but she realized that so did Regina. She leaned forward and captured her lips in hers. Emma did not resist and returned the kiss, pressing firmly into Regina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah-hem,” the ranger said. The two women snapped apart, staring wide-eyed at the ranger. She just smiled at them. “Momma turtle is safe and ok. No injuries. She started to dig her nest as soon as I removed the netting. Thank you for finding her and contacting us. It’s rare when someone gets to save a turtle. Consider yourselves lucky. The Park thanks you.” She started to walk back to her vehicle. “Oh, and Ms. Mills, my wife and I are big fans.” She tipped her hat before getting in her vehicle and driving away. At that moment, the rain stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina’s stomach sank. The ranger recognized her and saw her kissing a woman. Fuck, her mind started to scream. She had been so careful with Nimue, nobody ever got wind of her preference for women; she wasn’t ready to come out yet. She began to panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma considered if she should just give up the pretense and say something. It was obvious that she heard the ranger call her by her real name. But, when she looked at Regina, her face looked drained of color and stricken with panic. “Hey, did you want to try and take the canopy down?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina felt a ringing in her ears. Did Emma hear what the ranger said? She was sure that Emma knew who she was, just as sure as she knew she was not Leia. It finally hit her what Emma asked. She didn’t look at Emma. She started to walk in the direction of the canopy. “Yes, let’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, they took the pop-up down and carried it to the car. Emma went to get the chair she had half-buried in the ground and Regina retrieved the other. When they got into the car, Regina spoke. “That was clever of you to leave the chair up as a marker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was worried you wouldn’t find me if I went into the dune with the turtle,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina nodded. “Thank you for agreeing to stay with the turtle. I’m sorry the weather turned on you. When we get to the visitor center, we can change out of our wet clothes. I will have to put air in the tires anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I help? I’d like to learn how to do that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina smiled, “Sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were silent again on the ride back. When they were changed and the air in the tires was brought back to city road levels, they got in the car. They faced an even longer ride home. There was a lot of awkwardness between them and each wondered how to recover the easy flow of conversation they once had. Regina was filled with fear over the ranger’s comments; being outted preoccupied her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Emma thought about the kiss and how much she loved it. But did Regina kiss her as Roni, or Regina? Because she was certain whoever it was thought she was kissing Leia. The lies and the confusion was overwhelming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they came to the park booth, Regina slowed down to ask the ranger the status of the turtles. He said many had already hatched and were in the process of hatching. There would be a release tomorrow morning after all. As they drove away, it lifted Regina’s spirits for a second, but then her dread returned. She looked over at Emma and she expressed joy for her. She wanted to smile back at her, feel the same that she did earlier about her, but the ranger seeing their kiss robbed Regina of all of that. She had a spectacular day with her. But all these feelings were being developed and based on lies and hiding. Roni apparently seemed to know who she was, but Regina couldn’t. She was still in the closet. Leia made Roni feel free to be herself. But was Emma even Leia? Regina couldn’t take it anymore. It started to rain again, even harder than earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they came to a stoplight, she glanced over at Emma, “We need to talk.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The more Regina talked, the more sad Emma became. Regina confessed that she was not Roni and then proceeded to go into a frenzied rant about the ranger seeing them kiss, and she was not ready for that kind of thing getting out, it could cost her her career. From Nimue, Emma knew that Regina was just finding out who she was, but this panic was terrible the more she listened. It was also making Emma believe that their kiss between them meant little to her–she was feeling both sad and guilty.</p><p> </p><p>Regina exclaimed, as she gripped the steering wheel tightly, “...thank god the ranger didn’t have a phone, or was rude to snap a picture, or maybe she did when we weren’t looking. Oh god this is horrible, I should have never…” </p><p> </p><p>Emma finally had it. “Hey! It was me you kissed. I’m right here. Sorry it was a fucked up kiss. Sorry I almost ruined it for you! I get that this is a concern, but you haven’t even bothered to ask me anything? All this worry is exhausing, just get the fuck out of the closet already, there’s so many out gays in the business like your ex who are successfull, you will be fine!!!” </p><p> </p><p>The car jolted off the road as Regina immediately pulled the car over, turned in her seat towards Emma and shot her a look. “What did you say?!”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked at her, a little scared. “Ummm, I have something to tell you...I’m not…”</p><p> </p><p>But Regina cut her off, “Yes, I know who you are. I have known all along who you are. So you did come here to disrupt my vacation? Well, you succeeded, possibly even ruined me. Didn’t Cruella tell you to wait? And how the HELL do you know Nimue? I can’t believe she told you!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s mind reeled. It was just then that she realized she said “ex.” “Wait, you know who I am? And you kissed me anyway?” </p><p> </p><p>Regina’s eyes narrowed at her and she huffed. She shot a look down to her lips and wanted to kiss them again, but she was so angry she refrained. </p><p> </p><p>Emma side-smiled for a second but then wiped the smile away because Regina’s eyes hardened. Regina wanted an answer to her question. “I asked how do you know Nimue?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nimue is my ex. The night I met with Cruella, she was at the same restaurant. But I didn’t know you two had been dating. I just sat with an ex to have a drink, and then she started talking about you.” </p><p> </p><p>Emma’s answer did not appear to settle Regina down. Emma didn’t know what else to say without sounding like a blathering fool so she just waited. She waited impatiently, because she had questions of her own.</p><p> </p><p>Regina also had a thousand questions to ask, but her thousands of thoughts wouldn’t let her make a complete sentence. She felt adrift, betrayed, and scared. Tears started to form in her eyes, but she refused to cry in front of Emma. She turned back around to the steering wheel and adjusted herself in the driver’s seat. She put on her directional signal. “Ms. Swan, I need to call my agent as soon as I get back to the hotel. I suggest we get there as soon as we can.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Regina call her Ms. Swan made Emma feel worse than before. How did this trip become about a kiss, and not about getting Regina Mills to sign on with her studio? But in reality, Emma had to save one or the other. She spoke up, “Are we gonna just leave things like this? We both have a lot of things to say to each other. We need to talk when we get back to the hotel.” </p><p> </p><p>Regina took a while to answer, but Emma stared all the while at her. She was going to get an answer. Eventually Regina said, “Yes. Let’s meet at the bar later tonight. 8ish. I need to decompress.” She eventually glanced over at Emma. Emma’s pleading eyes made her want to cry again, so she quickly turned away, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. She didn’t want to be angry at her. She was angry, but that was but one emotion swirling around many others. </p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded and turned away to look out the window as they drove back to the resort in silence. </p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Regina was exhausted when she got to the room. She did not call Cruella. Instead she drew a bath and spent a few hours in it, thinking, sorting her feelings. Cruella would have agitated her more, and this was her life decision to make. Cruella had already given her different scenarios, and in any one of them she would back her and support her, anyway. Emma came all this way to meet with her. What did that say about her? Desperate for sure...but she went along with her ruse. She didn’t have to do that, and had a lot of time to call her out. She supposed that she would get clear answers from Emma when they met up later. There was a part of Regina that felt happiness at seeing her later–even in the middle of her crisis, her meeting Emma felt like a port in a storm. Things couldn’t be more confusing.</p><p> </p><p>Emma paced and paced her room. When she first arrived, she stripped off her clothes and took a shower, with the intention of staying in there until the hot water ran out. She hoped to zone-out, cry, scream, get whatever emotions out she had. But she found that she was feeling numb. So, she got out of the shower, dressed for later, and started to pace. She thought and thought about why she was feeling numb, then realized that she was putting up a wall out of protection, because if Regina didn’t feel the same way about her...wait! Just how much did she feel for Regina? She wanted Regina for her studio, but now she wanted Regina for herself? She couldn’t have this conflict of interest. She had to drop her feelings and just focus on what she came to do. But she kept pacing, because that was not what she feeling now. She wanted to know what was that kiss for and how much did it mean to Regina? These were questions she didn’t know if she wanted to ask when she met Regina. She called up her VP, Ingrid and decided to tell her all that had happened, and did she have advice before meeting with Regina? </p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Emma conversation with Ingrid went well, but her emotions were still there. Ingrid helped her to refocus, and she was grateful to Ingrid for her wisdom and understanding. She felt very assured in the business aspect, but she was still a nervous wreck about her feelings towards Regina. She decided that since she was dressed and ready to go, she would just go and sit in the bar and wait for Regina.</p><p> </p><p>She picked a discrete corner and chose the seat facing the entrance. Regina could sit with her back to the entrance just in case she was sensitive to someone recognizing her. Not that it should matter at the resort–nobody caught them kissing there, but she wanted to be as considerate and thorough as she could be. </p><p> </p><p>After a few drinks, she was more relaxed. She would wait until Regina came down until she had another. It was close to meeting time. Regina had not texted her. She grew nervous at that. If Regina was a no show, then she would have to let that be her choice and she would leave the resort that night. Emma would call Cruella to apologize and try one last ditch effort to make an offer that would ensure the one thing that Regina wanted–a secure career.</p><p> </p><p>Emma decided to text Regina to confirm. It would give things an air of a business meeting at least:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ms. Mills, I am in the bar, ready to meet per your suggestion. I will be in a discrete corner towards the back to your right. If you don’t see me, I will be able to see you and will not let you get lost. The bar is not very full, so we should have a very private meeting. Look forward to seeing you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Emma inhaled deeply. She was holding her breath as she composed her message. She started to shake her leg as she watched her phone for a reply. Regina made her wait a whole five minutes before replying. Emma watched as “...” appeared, waiting for a while. She imagined Regina composing a long “fuck off” message to her. She waited in dread silence. Eventually the message appeared, short and to the point:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I”ll be down soon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Emma slammed her phone down harder than she intended. She covered her face and moaned a bit. This woman had her on edge! It will be alright, whatever happens, she told herself. </p><p> </p><p>Regina walked in wearing a very large felted sun hat. She was in tshirt and jean shorts, donning her large sunglasses, appearing very casual and almost touristy. Emma couldn’t help but smile when Regina started to walk towards her. Regina took her glasses off and she didn’t return a smile. She sat and looked at Emma, her eyes starting to well up with tears. But she put her head down, took a deep breath, and composed herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you like my drink while you wait for one?” Emma offered.</p><p> </p><p>Regina glanced at the glass and nodded. She took Emma’s drink and threw it back like nothing. She closed her eyes and sighed. “Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>Emma didn’t respond. Regina finally looked at her and stared at her for a long while. Emma held her gaze, and wasn’t sure if Regina wanted her to start, but when Regina continued to stare and stay silent, Emma decided to begin talking. </p><p> </p><p>“Regina, I didn’t mean to decieve you, cause you any trouble or fuck up your vacation. Yes, it was my intention to find you, apologize for Jones’ abhorrent behavior, and try to make you an offer you couldn’t refuse...I…”</p><p> </p><p>“You do realize that you are no better than Jones?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s heart sank. She was already feeling low, but to be compared to that sexist scum brought a little anger. She rejusted herself in her seat, and tried to respond without irritation. “Ok. I’m sorry. It was not my tactic to come here and flirt with you in hopes to get you to sign with our studio. That was never and has never been my approach. I just wanted a moment of your time. But then we, well, Leia and Roni went on an adventure, and Leia fell for Roni,” Emma paused, thinking about what a great time she had, and felt like a dream. Regina made no move to talk. Emma had to add to her defence, “Jones just wanted to sleep with you. Leia wanted more.” </p><p> </p><p>Regina’s eyebrows lifted up, a little astounded. “Yes, well, you let your imagination run without restraint. How do I know that is not how Emma behaves?”</p><p> </p><p>“What is that supposed to men? I would love to say that Leia wasn’t Emma, me, but in the end, Emma fell…” This was not the conversation she wanted to have. She wanted to talk business. “Why are we talking about Leia and Roni? I’d rather talk business. I apologize for what happened, but we would still like you to sign with our studio, and I want to discuss what we have to offer you, and hear what you want, because I assure you that we will do everything…” </p><p> </p><p>But Regina interrupted her, “Would Leia want to kiss Roni again?” </p><p> </p><p>Emma was stunned, but she answered immediately, “Yes, but Roni kissed Leia first.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Regina’s turn to look stunned, “She did not!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes she did. Leia was about to pull away from Roni, but Roni yanked her back and planted one on her,” Emma said without hesitation. </p><p> </p><p>This got Regina to smirk, “Is that so?”</p><p> </p><p>“She sure did. Was straight out of a romance novel, wind blowing through their hair, stormy sky, raining...she pulled her into the kiss, not even asking if she could, all aggressive. There was even tongue.” </p><p> </p><p>Regina burst out laughing. “Oh, Ms. Swan, with an imagination like that, it’s a good thing you make movies.” </p><p> </p><p>Emma started to laugh with her. The waiter came by with two drinks, placed them down and left.</p><p> </p><p>Regina picked up the glass, wiping her tears. She gestured for Emma to do the same. They toasted. She waited for Emma to take a drink first before saying, “Roni and Regina both like Emma a lot.” </p><p> </p><p>Emma nearly choked. “You are a brat. You did that on purpose.” </p><p> </p><p>Regina started to laugh into her glass, then took a swig. “Why do you want this brat in your studio?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you are YOU! You are an incredible actress, and I want to give you the ability to hone your craft, open up new possibilities. I am going to presume that you left your old studio because of your relationship?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina grew serious. “Yes. The president and board were a bunch of bigots. I was tired of the sexist scripts coming my way. Contract was coming up, so it was a perfect chance for me to get out and come out, but by the same token, who would take me after I dropped the bomb? But I wasn’t entirely ready to face that reality. And as wonderful as Nimue can be, the distance between us was not helping me. The distance was great at first, it helped me stay in the closet, take baby steps, but I wanted more once I solidly accepted who I am. But I fear so much how this will impact my career…”</p><p> </p><p>Emma jumped right in, “If you sign with us, I will ensure your career safety. We can have a however long contract you want with us, be out, we will support you. You don’t just have to act, you can direct, produce, you can write a script, choose what you want to do. This is the studio of women in film, to do what you want, being you.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina chuckled. “I suppose once I found out that the president was out and queer It should have been a no-brainer choice to sign with you...but you know how two faced “Hollywood” can be so I wasn’t entirely sure…” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know. And Jones was not a true representation, so I see how you got the wrong message...and then I show up here like a crazed stalker...”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, don’t fault yourself there. I was bothered at first to see you here, it’s why I pretended to be Roni, hoping you get the hint. But everything that happened after that, I do not regret in the least.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled and felt so light and excited, “Really? So you’re not mad at me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you will sign with us?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think so…”</p><p> </p><p>“You think!” Emma exclaimed, but then relented, “Ok, that is better than a straight no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I haven’t called Cruella yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s heart sank again. “Oh...shit. I have a feeling things will change when you tell her what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Cruella and me, and this whole shenanigans, she will hate me for good now for putting you in jeopardy for sure!” </p><p> </p><p>“Why does she hate you?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma pursed her lips and paused a moment before saying, “I started the rumor that she had puppy-fur coats.” She covered her eyes with her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Regina started to howl in laughter. Emma joined with her. </p><p> </p><p>Emma then said, “I swear, it was not intentional, it was an accident...I told my VP that at a party, being a snarky drunk, and some blogger over heard me, and they did an ‘investigative’ report on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hahaha, oh, that is so funny, not funny. Look, don’t worry about Cruella. I want to sign with you. I know now it is where I need to be, and will be safe and secure.” Regina paused and let the laughter linger and die between them before saying, “The only thing she will probably throw at me is the question of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma choked on her drink again, “Us!? You want there to be an ‘US’?” Emma grinned. </p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I’m not gonna lie, I did discuss this conflict with Ingrid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Us is a conflict? You already told your VP? Blabbermouth…” Regina joked.</p><p> </p><p>“I needed advice! You messed me up…”</p><p> </p><p>“We are NOT a conflict...”</p><p> </p><p>Emma put her finger up. “Let me explain…” She looked at Regina’s reaction, and she gave her a dirty look, but she waved a hand at her to continue. “To avoid work tension or conflict or awkwardness, regardless if there was going to be an us, Ingrid suggested I take a sabbatical, and she would be acting President for a year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...oh...Emma now I am affecting your career…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re not. I have been waiting to take some time off, and this is a perfect chance to. If there is going to be an ‘Us,’ I can be there for you 100% as you come out, as we focus on us, your career, as you wish.” </p><p> </p><p>Tears started to flow from Regina’s eyes and this time she didn’t stop them or hide them. She couldn’t believe that this one person was not only able to help quelch her fears, but also steal her heart. “Well, then, it’s settled. I only have one more question. Do you want to come with me in the morning to see the baby turtles set free?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma reached across the table and took Regina’s hand. “Emma would love to join Regina.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Appreciate you reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>